Jace en ¿una cita?
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: —Espera, espera un momento, que no le llega la corriente a los cables de mi cerebro. ¿Tú quieres pedirle a Jace… a Jace Jace, nada sensible, nada mundano, y absolutamente nada serio, una cita? ¿De las románticas, con salida, cena, cine, besitos de melocotón y miraditas?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

* * *

 **Jace en… ¿Una cita?**

—Entonces. ¿Cuándo piensas decirles que estás jugando doble play con ellas?

—No estoy jugando con ellas, Clary —Simon lo meditó durante unos segundos—. No soy tan Jace. Aunque, bueno, sí, lo de que ambas están involucradas si es cierto. Pero… —se encogió de hombros.

—Jace no… —comenzó a protestar Clary, en un intento penoso de defender la reputación de su… de Jace (no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con el término de "novios") Pero, una vez que el recuerdo de la duende, hada, ninfa o lo-que-sea-como-se-llame de Takki's sacudiendo la cadera como una bailarina acudió a su mente, y la desagradable imagen de una Aline prácticamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, cerró la boca e hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Da igual. ¿No has tomado una decisión?

—Yo… No… —Simon se mostró apenado. Clary pudo intuir que de no ser vampiro, Simon estaría del color de Scooby Doo cuando se comió esos aji picantes—. No sé qué pensar. Ambas me gustan. Izzy es… —negó con la cabeza—. No sé qué diablos siento.

—Tal vez no sientes. Como eres un vampiro y todo eso…

—Eso no me causó gracia.

Clary yacía de rodillas sobre la cama de la habitación de Simon, con él, a su lado, recostado al lado de una pila de comicsque había decidido, tras varios días de meditación, mandar a una segunda vida más plena.

Con sus 16 años (eternos), Simon tomaba en cuenta en que ya no estaba en edad de seguir guardando aquellas historietas que lo acompañaron en su infancia. El amor que sentía por su vieja colección de historietas igualaba el amor que Clary profesaba por un conejo de peluche de felpa que, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que había permanecido con la muchacha desde que había cumplido los cuatro años, cuando solo era una niña malcriada y piojosa, se encontraba en unas condiciones deplorables.

—No puedo creer que no pienses deshacerte de esa cosa —Simon señaló al pequeño conejo inanimado—. La falta un ojo, tiene el rostro remendado de tantos cortes que le hiciste con una tijera jugando a la cirujana, se le rompió una oreja y pasó de estar blanco a marrón. ¿Cómo rayos puede algo ponerse así de oscuro?

—¡No te metas con el Señor Conejo! —replicó la pelirroja, apretando su agarre en aquel al que había apodado como el conejo de Alice in Wonderland—. Sigue siendo tan encantador como siempre.

— _¿Encantador?_ ¡Es horrible! ¡Peor que el sádico de Chucky! ¿Sabes el grito que produciría si esa cosa llegase a aparecérseme en la noche? ¡Caray! ¡Me quedaría adherido al techo del brinco que pegaré, o me convertiría en rata de nuevo por el susto!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No está _tan_ feo… —se brindó unos segundos para contemplarlo—. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero nunca lo botaría.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás con el entrenamiento? —preguntó de pronto.

—Eh, creo que la próxima semana. Jace me ayudará.

—Y será toda una _shadow hunter,_ como tu madre.

Clary bajó la mirada. Una parte de ella aún se sentía resentida con su madre, por haberle ocultado acerca de los cazadores de sombras durante tantos años. Descartó el pensamiento y se dirigió a Simon.

—Supongo. Es eso lo que quiero. Soy parte de este mundo, y no puedo seguir teniendo una vida común aburrida y mundana.

—Estás comenzando a hablar como Jace y los Lightwood.

Clary se echó a reír.

—Supongo que es la junta —tras varios minutos de silencio habló de nuevo—. Hemm… Simon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh, bueno… No, lo siento. Estoy tan ocupado ahora observando el techo como un freakkie perdedor que no tengo tiempo de atender las cuestiones que acomplejan la mente de mi mejor amiga.

—Muy gracioso —torció los ojos—. Es en serio. Esto es… vergonzoso… —el chico (vampiro) arqueó las cejas al ver como su amiga se ruborizaba—. Es sobre Jace…

—Oh, no —los ojos de Simon se ampliaron de sorpresa—. Dime que no es _eso_ , de lo que te refieres. Mira, Clary, no hablaré de esto contigo, pero como soy tu amigo, el único consejo que puedo darte es que, si van a llegar al siguiente paso, no creo que deban hacerlo en el instituto. Digo, con Alec husmeando por los pasillos, y tu madre con ojos de halcón vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Jace… ¡Pobre mujer si los pilla con la lengua hasta la campanilla! ¿Tienes idea del trauma que me dejó cuando me vio casi haciendo trocitos de mi mano al meterla en el triturador de basura para buscar mi estampita cuando tenía como ocho? ¡Gritó tan alto que se me erizaron hasta los pelitos de las uñas!

—¡SIMON, CÁLLATE! —llevó ambas manos a su rostro ruborizado y quiso que del cielo surgiera un piano como en las comiquitas de WB y le cayera encima a su amigo—. ¡No estoy hablando de eso!

—¡Ah! —el vampiro se mostró más relajado—. ¿Entonces?

—Quiero pedirle una cita. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Momento de incomprensión absoluta.

—Espera, espera un momento, que no le llega la corriente a los cables de mi cerebro. ¿Tú quieres pedirle a Jace… a _Jace Jace,_ nada sensible, nada mundano, y absolutamente nada serio, una cita? ¿De las románticas, con salida, cena, cine, besitos de melocotón y miraditas mongólicas? Jace en… ¿Una cita?

Dejó escapar un silbido largo.

—Bueno, algo parecido —confesó, asintiendo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Simon parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna por no explotar a carcajadas.

—Se reirá en tu cara y luego dirá que el mundano, vampiro o lo que sea te mete ideas en la cabeza. Por el amor de… —calló abruptamente, llevando una mano a su garganta. No se había acostumbrado aún a no encontrarse en la libertad de decir el nombre de Dios—. Mierda, ¡como detesto esto! Vale, olvídalo, ya sé que puedes hacer. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es decir " _¡Eh, Jace! Tengamos una cita. ¿Qué te parece en un lugar donde puedas matar cosas?"_ Podrías llevarlo a un matadero de cerdos. Estoy seguro de que sería la cita perfecta para él.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor no te pido nada —Clary le lanzó una almohada, riendo—. Eres un asco para dar consejos. Lo haré yo misma.

Esta vez él no pudo contener las risas.

—Uf, pues buena suerte, entonces. ¿Puedo acompañarte cuando se lo pidas?

—No.

—Ah —dijo con pesar—. Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado ver su cara de pendejo mientras se lo dices.

…

—¡Ouch! —Jace se quejó, cuando Alec tocó la parte sangrante de su antebrazo—. ¿Puedes tener más cuidado?

—Oh, cuanto lo siento, su majestad —Alec rodó los ojos—. No puedo utilizar en ti el _Iratze_ si no termino de inspeccionar esto. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó en brazo? Pareciera que te lo hubiese masticado un perro.

—En realidad, fue un hombre lobo.

—¿Y qué hacía tu brazo metido en la boca de un hombre lobo?

—Oh Alec, no lo sé, no logro memorizar… Oh, espera; me está llegando un recuerdo muy vivido de él y yo bromeando abrazados como los mejores amigos, y de pronto me entraron ganas de meterle la mano en la boca para hacerle cariñitos al interior de su garganta.

Alec contuvo el deseo de quitarse la bota y meterle un coñazo en la cabeza por imbécil.

Jace se encontraba en compañía de Alec en la sala de armas. Hacia no mucho tiempo, Alec e Isabelle habían sido solicitados para controlar un enfrentamiento entre bandas de vampiros y hombres lobo cerca de La Luna, y resulta que Jace estaba involucrado. No había llegado a formarse una lucha, faltó poco. El sarcasmo de Jace no era lo más adecuado a la hora de tratar con una cuerda subterráneos enojados.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba aburrido.

—Y es tan divertido arriesgar tu pellejo para quitarte el aburrimiento.

—La verdad sí. Es estimulante. ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

Media hora más tarde, Jace ya podía movilizar su brazo con normalidad. Se metió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, pensando en el hecho de poder estar vivo (Gracias a Raziel) para continuar haciendo de las suyas. Tal vez, su misión en esta vida, aparte de ser un Cazador de Sombras, consistía en cabrear a todo el mundo, en joder a todo el mundo, y en provocar que todo el mundo quisiera joderlo.

El suave toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se puso en pie para abrirla, mostrando a Clary, con su cabello recogido en una coleta improvisada, unos pantalones de jean y una camiseta negra con un estampado abstracto de colores verde y blanco. Cargaba su preciada mochila, como siempre. Sonrió al verlo.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió él, sintiéndose como un reverendo estúpido. Pero bueno, así era como se creía sentir desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de Clary. Con ella podía ser él mismo. Podía sentir como el escudo orgulloso que empleaba como protección se desvanecía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Luke habló con mamá, y la convenció de que no estaría mal que pasara una noche en el instituto. Así podría visitarlos y… eso.

Jace la dejó pasar, y una vez cerrada la puerta, se volvió a ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros para besarla. Un poco torpe, al principio, pero una vez que se adaptaron al mismo sentimiento (nervios, incomodidad, tal vez, un poco de extrañez) el beso se soltó con la misma naturalidad de respirar.

—Oye Jace —Clary dijo, separando sus labios a poco centímetros. Si fuera por él, pasaría todo el día con los labios pegados a los de Clary, y sus manos recorriendo su cabello.

—Oigo Clary —bromeó. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—Quiero pedirte algo.

—Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira, sé que esto sonará como una locura pero… —dejó salir un suspiro. Jace acariciaba sus manos—. Verás, nunca hemos hecho nada juntos. Siempre te encuentras en el instituto, y si no es eso, entonces, cazando demonios, cazando subterráneos o cazando mosquitos, o cazando lo que sea, y mi verano acabará en un tiempo. Así que. ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

—¿Salir? —repitió él, sin comprender—. ¿Salir a dónde? ¿Afuera? Sabes que el invernadero es aburrido en las tardes.

Clary quiso golpearlo por ser tan ignorante para el caso.

—Me refiero a _salir_. Como… como una cita —respiró hondamente para hacer pasar la circulación, y para que no se quedara atorada la sangre en su cabeza.

—¿Una cita? — _¡No, una juerga!_ Quiso gritarle Clary—. ¿Cómo las que salen en la TV?

—Exacto — _¿Los cazadores de sombras ven TV?_

Jace frunció el ceño, preguntándose que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha, hasta que el entendimiento surgió en su cabeza y sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¡Ah! ¿Una cita como de humanos normales? ¿Aquellas salidas de mundanos perdedores queriendo impresionar a una chica todavía más perdedora?

—Mira. Es divertido. Puede conocer un poco más de relaciones amorosas. Podríamos ir al cine. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de él siquiera?

—Es como una tele pero más grande. Y no tienes intimidad porque todo el mundo estará hablando y riendo y molestando como moscas —se quedó pensativo—. O al menos, eso me dijo Izzy.

A veces Jace hablaba como un niño. Tal vez sería porque era un niño para estos temas.

—Está bien, entonces será por las malas —se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos—. Si no piensas pasar tiempo conmigo, como una pareja normal, por primera vez en tu vida, entonces, me voy y no volveré en un buen tiempo.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Jace parpadeó.

—Sí, te _estoy_ amenazando. Estoy harta de que critiques siempre las costumbres humanas solo porque tú no creciste como uno. Un baño de humildad no te irá tan mal.

—¿Y si sustituimos la humildad por lejía?

—¡Jace! Por favor —dijo de manera casi suplicante—. Divirtámonos. Sabes que me volveré una Cazadora de Sombras oficial y no volveré a ser una mundana cualquiera. ¿Me puedes complacer en esto?

 _No, no. Definitivamente no._

…

—No puedo creer que haya accedido.

—La verdad, me parece mono —Isabelle comentó, pasando una mano por el cabello húmedo de Jace, buscando una forma de acomodarlo—. Es divertido. Yo he hecho muchas cosas de humanos, y he sido amiga de varios. Además, cambia la rutina. ¿No te hartas de estar metido en estas cuatro paredes?

—De hecho, son como doscientas o más, si sabes matemáticas, claro, te darías cuenta. No es muy difícil.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —rodó los ojos—. Simon y yo hemos salido mucho. Me ha enseñado muchos métodos de diversión.

—Claro. Como cómo tener sexo sobre el techo y convertido en murciélago. A eso si le llamo entretenimiento.

—¿Sabes? Ignoraré eso.

Clary estaba fuera del instituto, en compañía del mundano-vampiro-idiota. Jace resopló y rodó los ojos, cuando Clary empujó el hombro de Simon de manera juguetona, y él le sonrió de vuelta, contento como un conejito, por poder estar libre y contentito a la luz del sol. A veces se arrepentía de haberle dado de beber su sangre.

—Amistad entre un cazador de sombras y un vampiro. Hasta nuestros ancestros se quedarían locos.

Ambos se viraron. Clary sonrió, observando su atuendo, que consistía en unos sencillos pantalones de jean y camiseta azul marino, totalmente al estilo _Jace._ Simon contuvo que su sonrisa se ampliara más de la cordialidad.

—Hey —saludó—. Te ves bien. Me recuerdas a _Ken._

—Mira, no sé qué es eso, pero no me agrada como lo pronuncias.

—De buen humor, como siempre. ¿Se te quebró algún espejo? Debió dolerte en el alma.

—Al menos yo sí puedo reflejarme en uno.

—Para tu información, yo…

—Ya cállense los dos —Clary interrumpió la exageradamente estúpida disputa—. Simon, por favor.

—Seh, seh —miró a Jace—. Solo vine para acompañar a Clary y ver tu cara.

—Necesitabas verme. No vuelvas a decirlo en voz alta, o Clary podría sentirse celosa.

—Tú… —Simon cerró la boca, tragándose el buen repertorio de groserías que tenía guardado e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse—. Olvídalo. Iré a ver a la banda, Clary. Nos vemos después.

Simon se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de ellos, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Se fue. Alelu… —parpadeó, confundido—, un momento, ahora que lo pienso, ¿en qué auto iremos?

—¿Auto? —Clary arqueó una ceja—. Yo no dije nada sobre ir en auto.

Jace hizo una mueca.

—Estupendo.

Ella se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios. Había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde que lo había visto así, vestido no como cazador de sombras, tampoco desaliñado, pero tampoco muy arreglado como en la fiesta de Magnus. Estaba perfecto.

—Ven. Nos divertiremos —ella lo tomó de la mano, y él aprovechó de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, arrancándole a ambos una sonrisa.

…

El comienzo había sido más o menos tranquilo. Primero; los trenes. Vale, admitía que no era la primera vez que necesitaba hacer uso de aquellos apestosos transportes subterráneos, pero esta vez, fue delirante. Estar rodeado de personas… tan apretado, de personas que sí podían verlo y evaluarlo, le resultó incómodo a más no poder. A parte de no sentirse cómo con los corrientes y absurdamente prejuiciosos humanos, se vio obligado a atender un discurso de una cristiana que entró al vagón cargando una biblia en mano.

—¡Ustedes, no se dejen llevar por las mentiras de los hombres egoístas, quienes no son más que seguidores de satán, o padecerán en las llamas del infierno para toda la eternidad!

—Ouch —Jace comentó, sonriendo levemente a Clary—. Eso suena doloroso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, los brujos sí podrían hacerte eso… no para siempre, claro.

Entonces la mujer se dio la vuelta y con sus ojos clavados en el rubio, estrechándolos mientras se acercaba.

—¿Te parece gracioso, muchacho?

—La verdad… sí —Jace dijo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Clary. Nadie tenía porque contestarle a esas personas. Normalmente, decían todo lo que tenían que decir sin que nadie les prestara atención y se iban. Pero claro, Jace no podía quedarse callado—. Es absurdo.

—¿Absurdo? —la mujer repitió—. Eso no es lo que pensarás cuando Dios te juzgue. ¿Eres humilde, muchacho?

—Defina humilde.

—¿Has sido considerable con aquellos que no tienen recursos como para portar esa pinta tuya tan bonita?

—Mmm. La verdad, no lo recuerdo —Jace contenía una sonrisa.

—Reflexiona esto entonces. Si un ladrón llegara a ti para robar tu teléfono, ¿Se lo darías por caridad y también algo de dinero? ¿Qué sería lo primero que pensarías? ¿Le declararías odio eterno a aquél miserable que te arrebató un material que bien puede recuperarse, o, al contrario, desearías que le fuera útil para alguna causa?

" _Si te golpean una mejilla, ofrece la otra"_ Jace pensó _. Una loca psicópata religiosa fanática de Jesús._

—Suponiendo que yo fuese un angelito de Dios, y un ladrón llegara a quitarme mi teléfono; como soy tan colaborador y no me importa que me quiten mis cosas ni que me apunten con un arma, lo detendría para gritarle _¡Hey tú, amigo! ¡Se te olvidó mi billetera! ¿Quieres también mis pantalones?_

Clary arrastró a Jace cuando llegaron a la estación y lo reprendió por decir esas cosas, pero, al no poder evitar que en realidad resultó gracioso, rompió a reír.

Siguieron al centro comercial. Clary se entretuvo observando las vidrieras de una librería, mientras que Jace, quien nunca había pisado un centro comercial, se dedicó a contemplar con cierto recelo cada esquina, en búsqueda de algún demonio disfrazado con un _glamour._ Era un cazador de sombras, y si ocurría algo tendría que estar al tanto. Entonces recordó que no traía su estela, y tampoco armamento. Clary se lo había ordenado.

Suspiró hondo y entró a una tienda. Evidentemente, era una tienda de magia. Había bolas de cristales, cuadros extraños, olores de incienso llenando el ambiente, estatuas religiosas y demás representaciones. No había nada extraño allí. Vaya, no se sorprendía en lo absoluto que los humanos quisieran meter las narices donde no los llamaban practicando esa clase de magia falsa y absurda.

—¿Deseas algo? —preguntó la señora al otro lado de la barra de cristal. Cargaba anillos en cada uno de sus dedos, y su expresión era seria y felina. Le recordó a Madame Dorothea.

Jace, quien tenía pensado ignorar olímpicamente su pregunta y salir de la tienda, se detuvo frente a una de las estatuas, con una curiosidad rondando en su cabeza desde hacía meses.

—Sí, una pregunta, ¿dónde puedo encontrar la tienda mágica de Ebay?

…

—No puedo creer que en serio hayas preguntado eso —Clary no podía parar de reír.

—¿Qué? ¡No fue mi culpa! Tú eres la que me dijo lo que era.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica, Jace. No puedo creer que alguien que lo emplea en cada oración no haya podido reconocerlo.

—Ugh. Bueno, no soy mundano. ¿Quién entiende a los mundanos?

—Sí, sí…

Se sentaron en las butacas del cine. Jace se sintió impresionado por la magnitud de la pantalla. Era enorme. Clary tocó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Voy por palomitas!

—Oh, no, voy yo —Jace se puso en pié.

—Pero tú no sabes dónde queda. ¿Si quiera sabes cómo pagar?

—Claro que lo sé. No soy tan ignorante —rodó los ojos—. Vuelvo en un momento.

 _Mierda, ¿qué se supone que debo elegir?_ Se preguntó, observando el super-menú de arriba.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el combo número uno y el número dos?

—Que el combo uno cuesta un dólar más que el combo dos—respondió el chico con acné al otro lado de la barra con voz aburrida y ojos inexpresivos.

—Has descubierto América. Felicidades. Pero me refería a la diferencia de alimentos.

—Qué el combo número uno tiene mantequilla en las palomitas y el número dos no lo tiene, genio.

—¿Un dólar por un poco de grasa? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Oh, lo sentimos. El local económico de comida dietética para muñequitos de torta se encuentra saliendo del cine, dos pisos abajo, primer pasillo a la derecha.

…

—Eh, Clary, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Clary alzó la mirada desde la comodidad de su asiento. Estaba sentada al estilo indio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jace. Lo observó confundida.

—¿Irnos? Pero no ha empezado la película. ¿Y dónde están las cosas?

—Bueno… las arrojé sobre la cabeza del chico que me atendió cuando perdí la paciencia con él, y las bebidas también. Dos tipos de seguridad del tamaño de un Trol me están buscando por conflictivo, y no quiero que te involucren en sus acusaciones y tengas problemas con tu madre y… oh, mira, allá están —señaló a la entrada a la sala, donde ambos aguardaban—. ¿Hay alguna otra salida?

Clary lo jaló hasta que se toparon con la salida. Apresuraron el ritmo cuando los hombres parecieron ir en dirección a ellos. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Clary se cruzó de brazos y observó a Jace, quien la miró ofendido.

—¿Qué? ¡Él me llamó muñequito de torta!

…

—¿Alguna vez habías entrado a un restaurante que no sea Takki's? —Clary preguntó, balanceando su mano entrelazada con la de Jace. El observó el interior del lujoso lugar.

—No lo recuerdo. Creo que no.

—Hum.

Uno de los meseros se acercó hasta ellos, portando una amplia y educada sonrisa. Intercambió unas palabras con Clary y luego comenzó a guiarlos hasta la siguiente mesa.

—Por aquí, señores —el mesero los codujo hasta una mesa con dos sillas, un poco aislada del tumulto de personas. Luego, llegó hasta Clary y con sus manos se deslizaron hasta los hombros de ella, y justo, cuando estaba por decir "Permítame", de un rápido movimiento el brazo izquierdo de Jace apartó a Clary de la cintura, y el otro sujetó fuertemente la mano extendida del mesero y la torció en su espalda.

—¡Jóven! ¿Qué está haciendo? —reclamó el pobre hombre. Clary se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿ _Tú_ que hacías tocándola? —devolvió él, furioso. Clary cerró los ojos.

—¡Jace, por el amor de Dios, suéltalo! ¡Solo me estaba ayudando a quitarme la chaqueta! —Clary dijo, posando ambas manos sobre la espalda del rubio. ¿En serio Jace estaba haciendo eso? En esos momentos, cuando todo el mundo los miraba y la cara de Clary estaba del color de un pimentón, deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

—¿Ayudándote a quitarte la chaqueta? ¿Es que no tienes brazos o qué?

—Es por cortesía, demonios. Eso se hace en los restaurantes. ¿Podrías soltarlo ahora?

Jace se volvió, y se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba el brazo del tipo, que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo por la presión.

—Ah. Perdone —admitió, soltándolo.

—Adolescentes —rodó los ojos, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Otro camarero trajo los menús para ordenar, y tanto Clary como Jace se encargaron de verlos. Cuando el camarero regresó para verificar el pedido, y traer las bebidas que anteriormente habían ordenado, ya ambos habían escogido.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Yo quiero _La Fiesta de Mariscos_ —Clary dijo, cerrando el menú.

—Y yo la ensalada de pollo.

El mesero frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpe?

—Dije que quiero la ensalada de pollo —repitió Jace.

Clary, al observar la expresión del camarero, se arrimó hasta Jace para observar el menú.

—Jace, el plato se llama _Pollo Feliz Durmiendo en un Colchón de Plumas Verdes._ Debes pedirlo bien.

—¡Pero es una ensalada!

—Señor, no somos adivinos, tiene que especificar el nombre del plato —dijo el camarero, portando una expresión de "Odio mi trabajo".

—Es el nombre más estúpido que he oído jamás, y me daba fastidio repetirlo. En vez de estar discutiendo con los clientes, que _siempre_ tienen la razón, deberían comenzar a inventar nombres menos largos y absurdos como esos.

—Está bien, hablaré con el gerente, como sea. Le traeré la ensala… _El Pollo Feliz Durmiendo en un Colchón de Plumas Verdes_ —se excusó el camarero, antes de retirarse.

Clary miró a Jace. Él bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Ahora qué? Que ellos crean que ese ridículo nombre es cool que no quiere decir que a mí me tenga que gustar. Apesta. Un pollo muerto no puede estar feliz, y definitivamente no conozco a nadie que le guste dormir sobre una lechuga. ¿Tú sí?

Cuando salieron del restaurante, continuaron observando las tiendas. Clary tenía frío, y Jace, percatándose del leve estremecimiento de la pelirroja, la rodeó con los brazos y besó su frente.

—¿A dónde deseas ir ahora? —le preguntó él.

—No sé. Hasta ahora no ha sido como había pensado pero… —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Nuestra relación no es normal y ni siquiera nosotros somos normales, así que nada puede ser común. Pero, de lo que si estoy clara, es que en toda cita se debe haber besos a cada rato, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. La de los besos es mi parte favorita —y cuando ella estaba a punto de ponerse de puntillas para terminar de besarlo, él dijo—. ¿Qué es eso?

Clary siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Es una tienda de maquinitas y videojuegos.

—Nunca he ido a una…

…

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —Izzy fue la primera en recibirlos cuando ambos traspasaron las puertas del instituto.

—Bien —Clary respondió.

—Oh-oh. Ese "bien" no me sonó tan _bien_.

—Los mundanos son muy complicados —Jace interfirió, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta.

—Lo dices solo porque te peleaste con la viejita cristiana del tren, con el camarero, con los de seguridad del cine, con el idiota vendedor de palomitas, y, para colmo, con un niño de doce años, lo que provocó que tuviéramos problemas también con los de seguridad de la tienda de juegos y con la madre del niño.

—¿Un niño de doce años? —Alec preguntó, entrando a la habitación. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el baño.

—Jace se obsesionó con un jueguito, y ese niño casi se entró a golpes con él por no permitirle turno para seguir jugando. La madre acusó a Jace con el gerente e insultó a Jace, y Jace le gritó que tenía estrés por falta de sexo y le recomendó el número de un buen amante antes de que nos echaran de allí —hizo una mueca—. Tendré que decirle a Simon que no podré acompañarlo hasta allí en un buen tiempo.

Alec se echó a reír.

—Quisiera ver la cara del pobre bastardo cuando reciba la llamada de una mujer adulta buscando una aventura.

Jace lo miró.

—Fácil: Lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte frente al espejo y esperar su llamado, porque el número que le di fue el tuyo.


End file.
